Une vie fichue
by LanaHistoire
Summary: Un jour, une fille qui s'apella Sophie déménagea, elle n'avait pas envie de déménagée car elle avait plein d'amis à son ancien lycée. Son père n'avait plus de travail, il avait décroché un nouveau travail mais en Bravgor. Sophie était désespérée de quitter tous ses amis.
1. Chapter 1

Une vie... Fichue.

Un jour, une fille qui s'apella Sophie déménagea, elle n'avait pas envie de déménagée car elle avait plein d'amis à son ancien lycée. Son père n'avait plus de travail, il avait décroché un nouveau travail mais en Bravgor. Sophie était désespérée de quitter tous ses amis.

Le jour de la rentrée, Sophie rencontra des personnes un peu... méchantes. Claire, une racaille, lui metta un coup de pied. Sophie pleura, mais malheureusement, Claire et ses amis ont mis la vidéo sur Internet, qui était en train de filmer.

Le lendemain, tous le monde l'insultait de "poufiasse", de "chochotte", Sauf une fille qui se nommait Alexia. Elles faisaient connaissances, quand tout à coup, Claire intervient entre leur discussion.

-Hey regardez ! C'est la chochote, lancez lui des tomates!

-Laisse-la tranquille ! La défendait Alexia.

-Mais elle est tellement moche !

-Et alors, sa te fait quoi ?! C'est pas la beauté qui compte !

-Aller, bye les nullosses.

-C'est ça, bye, Claire !

La cloche sonna: DRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING. Tous le monde rentra en classe sauf Sophie qui resta assise dans les couloirs du lycée.

Le gardien du lycée la voit:

-En cours ! C'est pas pour pleurer ici! Du balais oust!

-Mais...Monsieur...

-Il n'y a pas de mais! ALLER FILE !

Elle rentra en classe.

-Je vous présente Sophie, une nouvelle élève, aller Sophie, va t'asseoir à coté de... Euh, de Claire!

-Mais Madame, c'est pas possible! On se déteste. J'aimerai bien choisir ou m'asseoir, s'il vous plaît.

-Bon d'accord, assied toi à coté de qui tu veux.

-Euh y a que deux places libres, bon bah, j'vais prendre à côté du garçon la bas.

-Ok, va t'asseoir.

Pendant les cours de Maths.

-C'est la prof la plus bidon, chuchota Martin, le garçon.

-Ah ok, chuchota Sophie, qui n'avait rien entendu a la question.

-Sophie, t'as l'air de savoir la réponse dit nous combien sa fait.

-Euh, 50 ?

-AHAHAHA, rigola toute la classe, elle est nulle !


	2. UVF 2

Une vie... Fichue. 2

-DRIIIIIIIING, sonna la cloche.

-Bon bah, aurevoir les enfants, disait la maîtresse et partait.

Comme Claire n'allait pas à la cantine comme tous les autres élèves, elle leur disa:

-Lancez des tomates sur Sophie cette après-midi.

-Ok ! Préparez les tomates ou de la purée, disait Sara, la meilleure amie de Claire.

Et Sophie parta en courant et en pleurant à la cantine. Martin s'assied à la même table.

-Laisse moi tranquille! C'est de ta faute si tous le monde se moque de moi ! Ma vie est fichue ! Hurla en pleurant Sophie.

-Hey regardez c'est cette nulle, là ! Lancez lui de la purée! Disa une fille.

Et tous le monde lui lança de la purée sauf Alexia et Martin qui la défenda.

-Si vous voulez lancez de la purée lancez la plutôt sur moi ! C'est moi qui a découragé Sophie. Disa Martin.

Alexia disait dans l'oreille de Sophie:

-Oh il est amoureux de toi j'en sus sûre.

-Non c'est pas vrai, et déja on se connait depuis ce matin.

-Alors vous devrez peut-être faire connaissance!

-Ah, bah excuse moi, mais non, si je suis dans cet état, c'est à cose de lui ! J'ai vraiment envie de le taper, défois.

-J'aurai jamais dût te parler de lui, excuse.

-C'est rien.

L'après-midi.

Plein de tomates et de purées attérissent sur Sophie. En rentrant en cours, le prof se facha.

-Vous êtes sales! Sortez de mon cours de géographie !

-Mais c'est pas moi, c'est les autres.

-Encore une fois de plus et vous êtes renvoyée du collège !

Elle pensa: ('J'en ai marre de cette vie d'enfer, mais je reste en vie pour énerver Claire')


	3. UVF 3

Une vie... Fichue. [FIN]

Elle se tut pendant un moment, sorta de la classe et reparta chez elle.

Elle voit sur Chamurdi, elle en train de se faire battre, montra ça à son père qui était revenu du travail.

Son père lui disa d'aller se laver et que:

-Demain j'irai voir la responsable de ces problèmes, comment se nomme-t-elle, avec son nom de famille, s'il te plait ?

-Ok, C'est Clair Carmureso.

-J'irai la voir demain, car je suis en pleine mission, là.

Elle alla se laver, se changea etc. Elle alla au lit sans manger, marre de sa vie. Elle veut mettre un terme à ses problèmes.

Elle décida d'aller au lycée demain, et d'aller parler à tous le monde !

Le lendemain matin, elle alla dans la chambre de ses parents pour réveiller son père, mais elle voit qu'il n'est pas là. Sa mère se réveilla et lui informa quelque chose au sujet de son père:

-Je suis désolée de te l'apprendre comme ça directement sans choses à dire avant... Mais ton père est mort.

Ça y est, elle pleura, et pleura, et pleura encore qu'elle n'arrivait plus à s'arrêtée de pleurée. Elle essaye de ne pas pleurée pour aller au lycée.

Au lycée, tous le monde se moqua d'elle même si elle disait ça:

Bon mon père est mort, j'en ai marre, mais pourquoi vous vous attaquez à moi, je ne vous ai rien fait, arretez s'il vous plait.

Mais ils continua et continua.

-STOOOOOOOOOOP, dit Martin. J'aimerai vous dire une chose, vous m'énervez, oui elle a pas répondu bon à la question de maths ! Que c'est drôle ! Bande d'imbécilles. Bon, je vais aller parler de tout ça au directeur.

Cet après-midi, Claire et virée pour harcèlement. Elle ne pouvait pas s'en empêchée, mais elle embrassa Martin par surprise. Elle lui disa ensuite:

-Je t'aime.

-Oh que c'est mignions, disa tous les élèves.

-Moi aussi, disa Martin.

Et c'est comme ça que plus personne embêtait Sophie.

[FIN]


End file.
